wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helper/Transcript
(Opens up in a desert planet, Zoom in a wide view of a gigantic plant as the silhouette of Wander and Sylvia is revealed walking behind of it, Cut to Wander riding Sylvia walking) (They halt when as they noticed something) Wander: SYLVIA! LOOK! (Wider shot of the desert, cut to Sylvia's disappointed face) Sylvia: What am I lookin' at? (Side view of Sylvia as Wander walks using the binoculars) Wander: See it now? (He looks to Sylvia since she didn't responded, cut to Wander letting Sylvia to see something using the binoculars he is holding) (View inside the binoculars, there is a man changing a tire) Sylvia: I see a man...changing a tire. Wander: Yeaaah.. Sylvia: And? (He looks to Sylvia with a shocking face) Wander: (drops the binoculars) Annnnnnnnnd... he needs help! (runs away from Sylvia) (Episode title card comes out) (Snap to Wander walks through a man changing a tire) Wander: Hello! (Cut to a man changing a tire as Wander speaks offscreen) You there.. (Closer look for a man using the jack while Wander speaks seen in the background) I couldn't help but notice (Closer look for him) you're having some mechanical issues (Back to a man, he noticed Wander) My friend and I travelling along (Back to Wander) when we spotted you and it seemed like well, maybe you (Back to a man carrying the tires) can use some help. Well, you know it just so happens (Back to Wander) I really, really like to help! (Back to him using the cross wrench to apply the wheel) so when we saw you here I just (Back to Wander walking while speaking) couldn't resist. Please don't you worry about a thing (Cut to a man packing all the tools) there is nothing more in the world I would rather do than help''(Wider shot of Wander walking to the vehicle as he reaches it starts to function, flame comes out from the exhaust, then leaves without noticing him)'' (Cut to him, zoomed out a bit, Sylvia came beside him) Sylvia: How'd that go? (Surprises him) Wander: Oh...uh..ha, okay, I guess funny thing though that guy, he... Sylvia: ...didn't need your help? Wander: (snaps fingers) Huh, yeah. How'd you guess? (Closer look for Sylvia) Sylvia: Strange as is it may seem, Wander, there's a time and there's a time to... Wander: (offscreen) Hello!.. (Cut to Wander running to another man standing beside the direction pole while Sylvia is spectating him) Wander: ...Hey there! (Snap to him and the man who is asking for directions) Hi there friend, which way you headed? Man: What? Wander: I said which way you headed, you going upways (his hand pointing upways) downways (his other hand pointing downways) sideways (add another hand poiting sideways) northways (add another hand pointing south-west way) north by northwest ways (adds again, then it points northwest way) Man: Why do you ask? (Wander points the thumb he demonstrated earlier, closer look for him) Oh, this? Nah, I was just givin' you thumbs up. I really like your hat. Like those shoes too. Wander: So... then you're not in need of a ride? Man: A ride?, of course I am waiting here for hours. Oh, here comes my ride now (walk away from him, wider shot of him entering the car then leaves) (Cut to a vast desert again, Wander and Sylvia walking) Sylvia: It's like I told you Wander there's a time to help and a time to not help. (they stop as soon as they hear a quiet screeching) Wander: (whispers) Sylvia, did you hear that? Sylvia: Yeah I did Wander: It sounded like-- (Cut to a bird screeching then jumps, as Wander eyewitnesses it in the distance he shrieks he jumps over the soil then rolls then fall down the soil sinking himself as he tries to save the bird) Wander: Don't worry, Little birdie! I'll help you (Cut to a falling bird the motion stops he was about to save the bird by his own hands; suddenly pulled out it's wings and flies away from him) Wander: Birdie, wait (Closer look for them) Birdie, do you need help finding the way south? How about which worms taste good? (follows the bird) Name of a good dentist? (Cut to Wander on a cliff while the bird flew away from him) Any... thing? Sylvia: Look at this way. It's a good thing not everybody needs your help all the time. Wander: Why? Sylvia: Well, you wouldn't want to sprain your help gland. Wander: My what? Sylvia: I don't know I just made it up (Wander sighs as he walks, zoom out of them on a cliff) Sylvia: I'm sorry, Wander. I was just trying to-- Wander: No, Sylvia, you're right. Nobody needs any help today. So let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the day Sylvia: Exactly. (Zoom out to Sylvia saw a little town down the cliff where they are standing) Hey, look, there's a relaxing little town down there. Wander: A town? I bet there's lots of people there who need help! (starts running away from Sylvia to the town which is background the cliff, Sylvia sighs then follows him) (Song: "Helper") Moopin' Up floors Openin' doors There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do To lighten your load Smooth out the bump in your road Maybe sort your socks and underwear too Oh H-E-L-P-E-R, I'm a helper Means I like to help (He like's to help) Oh, I'm just a accomomdatin' fella Life is hard, you shouldn't have to do it by yourself Take a limp from your rug Put my hat in the mud If that's what I have to do (Wander puts hat on covered in mud accommodating with bad mood, Sylvia arrives) Sylvia: Hey, Wander, You know this town is actually pretty cool. There's a killer lemonade stand on the next corner. Oh, I see you found the fudge shop (slurping) Wander: It's not fudge. Sylvia: Look at this pair of shades I picked up at the second-hand shop down the street. Aren't they everything?! (She puts the glasses on for Wander) I got some for you, too. Oh, and there was also-- Wander: It's not fudge. It's mud. Sylvia: Oh, you found the mud pie shop. I love mud pies. We should-- Wander: (shouts angrily) NOT MUD PIES!! (back to usual voice) Just mud. Woman: HELP!! (He was shocked by this making the glasses and the mud attached to him takes off and shivers) Wander: Hold that thought. (starts to hike, almost slip from the mud, then runs through the woman, Sylvia continues to slurp her drink) Woman: Help!, Oh somebody, help me! (Wander freezes from running) Wander: I'll help you (Climbs up the ladder and pass through the actor whose playing role as a firefighter) Howdy, Ma'am (about to rescue her) Movie Director: (offscreen) HOLD IT! Movie Director: Would someone mind explaining to me... JUST what is going on around here?! (Zoom out as the movie crew revealed, directors muttering, snap to Wander watching people muttering) Wander: You mean.. (muttering stops) Movie crew: That's right! (Zoom out revealing Wander standing on a ladder) We're making a moooooooooovie (he rolls his face with disappointment and climbs down the ladder then walk, a sudden fire from the camera, Wander comes back to see it) Cameraman: Uh..help (as he's asking for help he lets out excited yell, gets the fire extinguisher and fires it to the burning camera) Movie Director 2: Hold it! What's that guy doing on set? (people start muttering) Wander: (gulps) You mean.. Movie Crew: That's right. We're making a mooooooooovie! (Zoom out two movie crew revealed) About making a mooooooooooovie! (Cut to saddened Wander, he yells and rushes away, then starts panting) Sylvia: There you are, Wander! Man, there is a really great street just down the... uh, street. I picked up this festive scarf. (points to the top of her head) Oh, and check this out. (the object turns out to be a fan; Wander's eyes twitch) Whoa, how 'bout we grab a bite and relax? Wander: (sighs) Gosh, you were right, Syl. (Cut to the restaurant) Wander: There's nothin' that a triple pickle cream pie can solve. (eats; slurping and chewing loudly) I guess I did get a little carried away back there. Sylvia: You think? Wander: Some days, folks don't need a-helpin'. Sylvia: Exactly. I mean, it's not like Hater is gonna show up with his army of Watchdogs, and try to take over the town or somethin' (slurps drink; then spits it on the window; after the spit is gone, Lord Hater's ship is revealed). (scene shifts over for a few seconds to reveal Lord Hater and his Watchdog army walking down the tongue) Wander: Hater. Watchdogs. Taking over the town. You know what this means? Sylvia: Check, please? Wander: Noooooooooooooooooo. (grabs clothing from Sylvia's purse) It means it's time to help! (starts running across the restaurant) Fear not, folks! I got this! (hums heroic tune; he then shows up in front of the window) Saving the day! (he gets knocked out when Hater opens the door; he feels pain on his legs every time someone walks by) Cashier: How can I help you? Hater: I'm so glad you asked. (peeks at her nametag) Miiichelle. Because, we would like to... (counts Watchdogs) three, four... dah, forget it! Just let me have five-thousand seventy-five frivolity meals, six-hundred eighty-nine pies, and two diet colas-- Wander: (cuts Hater off) Hold it! (points to Hater) Okay, I know what you're here for, Lord Hater! But, unfortunately, for you, I'm here to help these people! So, you're just gonna have to get right back on your ship! Michelle's boss: What's goin' on over here, Michelle? Michelle: I'm not sure, sir. He just hopped up there, and uh... Michelle's boss: I'm sorry, son, but I'm gonna have to ask you to come down from there right now. We're simply not insured for that kind of-- Wander: But, he's gonna take over your town! And I'm here to help! Michelle's boss: Take over? He's here to take out his lunch. (turns to Michelle) Sorry, Michelle. (to Wander) Now, please come down from there before someone gets hurt. Wander: (cut to a closeup of his face) His lunch? That's not possible. Hater: Of course, it's possible! These guys have the best triple pickle pies in the universe. Michelle's boss: (gives pies to Hater) Thank you, we take great pride in our pies. (beeping sound plays as Hater exits the restaurant) Michelle: Thank you, come again. Michelle's boss: Now, son... Wander: (gets embarrassed that he couldn't help) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOTTA HELP!! (in front of light-green alien) You, need your necktie straightened? (the alien doesn't need help) UGGGGHHHHH! (walks over to other alien) How 'bout chu? Shoelaces tied? AHHHHH! (walks over to yellow creature) Your glasses polished? (apparently, the yellow creature can fix his own glasses) UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (cut to a unicorn-like creature holding an ice cream cone) Wander: Can I help you carry your ice cream cone? (he bumps into the pies and they get bounced away and demolished) I only wanted to help. Sylvia: (sighs, then starts whispering to Michelle's boss) Okay, see? (inaudible whispering) Michelle's boss: (sees Wander fainted) Wake up, son. (Wander opens his eyes) Can you hear me? (zoom out to reveal Wander on pillow) Son, can you hear me? Wander: Sorry about the pies. Michelle's boss: Uh, it's okay. We cleaned 'em up. Wander: Did you need any...help? Michelle's boss: No, son, we took care of it, but... there is one thing we can really use your help with. Wander: (surprised) Really? WHAT IS IT?! ANYTHING! ANYTHING! Michelle's boss: Well, there's uh... somebody we need you to run out of town. Wander: Of course. Where is he? Show him to me! (Wander turns to the costumers; a costumer points the mirror at Wander) Ohhhhhh... (sees his face in the mirror) So this is the guy you want out of town. I get it. (he comes to retrieve his hat) Michelle's boss: You do? (sees depressed Wander) Look, son, we only mean... Wander: ...And I will not rest until that guy is out of here once and for all! (Cut to Wander in the streets) Wander: So... you're the one they want run out of town. (whip cracks, scene shifts to an island at sunset) So, they say. (whip cracks again; scene shifts to the town again) Well, lucky for them, I am here to help. (scene shifts to island at sunset again; Wander runs away; realizes something:) Hey! (hides behind cactus; someone else grabs him) Aw, you caught me! (town gasps) Wander: (he reveals that it's himself who grabbed him) I'm goin'! I'm goin'! (scene shifts to COUNTY LINE ▼ sign) Aaannnnnddd... (jumps past sign) stay out! Town citizens: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! YAAY! (etc.) Wander: Ooohhhh! (he hops on Sylvia) Michelle's boss: (distantly) Son? (pause; barely audible "uh") Thanks. Wander: Happy I could help! Sylvia: That makes two of us. (banjo music plays as Wander and Sylvia move out) (Snap to black.) Category:Transcripts